Rain
by Dreamer Conlon
Summary: A summary for this would give away the story but I will tell you that it is rather dark but I do hope you read it and tell me what you think. SpotOC


Disclaimer: I don't own Spot. He is a product of Disney. I do own Storm, Ace, Neil Neilson, etc. I basically own what is not from the movie Newsies.

AN: This came to me the other day and it would not leave my head so I had to write it down. It feels good to have a new story after a long time of not having one. Well, I hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to tell me what you think of it.

**Rain**

Rain slapped the ground as she walked. To where, she did not know. _It must be getting near two._ She thought to herself as she looked up at the orange tinted clouds. Another sleepless night. She had been having a lot of those lately though she wished she didn't.

Her feet finally stopped in the middle of the Brooklyn Bridge. Why they had taken her here she would never know. Finally she walked to over to the railing and looked out over the river. She didn't care if she got soaked. She never really minded the rain though tonight she hated it. It brought back memories of the happier times they had had together and that only worsened her mood. _He's probably looking for me._ He would always come after her and most of the time he could convince her to go back to the lodging house with him but tonight was different. Tonight she would not go back to the lodging ever again.

* * *

Spot ran as fast as he could. He had to get there before she did something stupid. He could believe she had wandered off again. It was the third time this week. He hadn't had a decent night sleep in days, with everything that was going on. He wondered what could possibly be wrong. She only wandered off when something was really troubling her. _Of all the nights to go wandering off she just had to pick this one, didn't she?_ He thought to himself as he ran. He finally reached the bridge. It was becoming her favorite spot to go. He found her towards the middle looking out over river and city. After catching his breath a bit, he made his way towards her.

* * *

Her trance was broken by the sound of footsteps. She didn't even turn her head at the sound for she knew it was him. She sort of wished he hadn't have come for it would have made things easier if he hadn't. 

"It's raining." She said as he drew closer.

"I know."

"Do you remember the time when we went dancing in the rain?"

"We did that a lot Storm."

"I mean, do you remember the first we did that?" she said in a wistful tone.

Spot thought back to that day. He could remember it like it had happened yesterday. They had just finished selling their papers when the sky had opened up and it began to pour. The crowded street soon became empty as people ran to find shelter. Spot had run to get under an overhang and when he turned around to make sure Storm was with him, she was standing out in the middle of the street letting the rain soak her. He had called to her but she made no move toward him instead she had started to sway and dance. For a couple of minutes he had just watched her and that's when he had come to realize that he loved her. They had only been dating a couple of months by then but he knew in his heart that he loved her. He remembered finally deciding to join her in her dance and together they had danced the afternoon away.

"How could I forget," Spot answered truthfully, "that was day I realized I loved you."

"And do you still?"

"Still what?" he asked looking out at river.

"Do you still love me?" Storm asked looking at him with seriousness in her eyes.

"You know I do."

"Do I? Do I really know that? It just seems to me that you're never around when I need you the most and what about that girl you seem to seeing a lot of, or the girl before her, or the girl before the other girl? Did you think I was stupid or something? Did you honest think I wouldn't find out about them?" she yelled turning to fully face him.

"I have never thought you were stupid and I never will. You know that and you know I love you." Spot said moving to hug her but she backed away.

"Then why the other girls Spot? Why? What am I lacking? What part of me do you hate?"

"I love every part of you and you don't lack a thing."

"Then what is it? What makes you run to some other girl and not to me?"

"I don't know," sighed Spot, "I just don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? You have to know. Is it something I did, something I said? Please tell me."

"I don't know, ok?"

"I've given you everything Spot. My heart, my soul, my body; what more do want? You know I'd do anything for you, even die for you so is it that you want from me?"

"I just want you Storm," Spot said wrapping his arms around her, "now let's go back to the lodgin' house. We'll get outta these wet clothes and I promise that tomorrow we can have a nice long talk about all this."

"Not this time Spot." Storm said backing away from him.

"Whada ya mean?"

"You know that I love you with every breath in me body but I can't love or live like this anymore. I'm sorry Spot but I just can't do it."

The seemed to move in slow motion as Spot watched the girl he loved climb over the railing and let go. In two steps, he was at the railing and grabbing her hand. The world then seemed to return to its normal speed.

"What the hell are ya doin' Storm?"

"Let me go Spot."

"No fuckin' way. This isn't the answer. Let me pull ya back over and we can talk about this." Spot said through clenched teeth as he held as tight to her hand as he could but the rain was making it difficult. Her hand was slipping from his so he balanced himself so that he wouldn't go over and held fast with both his hands.

"Let me go Spot!" Storm yelled as she struggled to get him to let go.

"No!"

Before Spot could do anything, her hand slipped from his and he watched as she fell to the river below. He knew she was gone but still he found his feet running to the riverbank. He searched the water for any sigh, for anything that would give him a sigh that she was alive but there was nothing but the sound of his pounding heart and rain on the ground.

* * *

He sat alone on the dock as the rain fell and mixed with the tears on his cheeks. He was often alone these days. It had been a year now and still he blamed himself. What if's and if only's played at his mind. If only he could have held on just a little longer. If only he had done something sooner, anything at all she might still be here. He might still be able to hold her. _But I didn't and I couldn't._ Spot took one last look at the river then got up and headed for the lodging house.

* * *

It was blood curdling scream that had Neil Neilson, the care taker of the lodging house and of the Brooklyn newsies, running up the stairs and into the bunkroom just in time to see Ace's girlfriends faint and Ace throw up on the floor. Neilson bounded toward the girl and caught just before she hit the floor. He carried her over to a bunk and after gently setting her down, went back over to Ace who was still doubled over in front of the doorway to the washroom. It was then that he noticed why she had screamed. For there on the floor of the washroom was the infamous Spot Conlon surrounded by two large pools of blood; one for each wrist. Neilson closed his eyes, willing for his stomach to settle. He only opened them when he felt a tap on his shoulder. 

"Found this on the floor. Haven't read it yet." Ace said handing him a note. He opened it, read it, and sighed as he handed it back to Ace so he could read it.

"And at such a young age." Neilson said more to himself than to Ace.

Ace read the note, crumpling it up after. The question of "why?" was running through his head as looked at Spot's limp form. For all that the note read was: Gone to be with my love. Except for the sound of the rain outside, the bunkroom was quiet as the two men stood with their heads bowed.

* * *

AN: I feel like I could have ended it a little better but it is what it is. I hope you enjoyed it. I know it's dark but I've been in that sort of mood lately. Please tell me what you think. I love getting feedback. 


End file.
